


It Wasn't Spontaneous

by YaminoTenshi202



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU - It Wasn't Spontaneous, Character Study, Danny's POV, F/M, IDLHE, POV First Person, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Self-Destruction, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: "We are afraid to care too much, for fear that the other person does not care at all." - E. Roosevelt--We were crying out, fighting for our lives. We pushed through, fighting a bad ghost. I had seen it only once before. The first time, it had been just a peek. It was a shy thing, hidden away by its own self-preservation. But it wasn’t shy; it was clever. I saw it again, and it was so dangerous, I survived by luck alone.No one expected it to attack again, and I certainly never meant for my parents to ever witness something so ugly. Its claws had been sharp, ready to attack - it wanted all of us dead.





	It Wasn't Spontaneous

Often, I had wondered what it would be like. Would it painful, like something being ripped out of me? Would it make me angry, over being so weak and giving into this awful idea that I had been dreaming about for several weeks? Would I cry while it happened? Would it complete me, and I’d feel safe afterwards?

When the sirens finally stopped, I found myself under a spell of deepest sleepiness. I started thinking like the characters in the books that I often found myself not understanding. When Juliet fell under the spell of the friar’s tincture, was her hearing cloudy-seeming? My ears were almost cotton-stuffed, and my eyesight was just as weak.

Another sound - someone screaming - came, and I felt a hand on my forehead. The smoothness was something that I felt many times. The palm of my sister’s hand was so familiar, I’m sure that her hands could be burnt, charred and with broken skin, and I’d still know the smoothness of my sister’s hand. I couldn’t make out her shape well until her orange hair burnt itself out from my memory and knowledge of her into my vision.

“What happened?” her lips were saying, but her voice still wasn’t clear. I saw more shapes, and I blinked repeatedly to make sure that I could see - I wanted to  _ see _ !

A wail ripped from my throat, but no energy came with it. The smooth hand that made me feel so comforted was pressing into my leg, and pain ripped through me violently. I cried out again, and Jazz shushed me, yelling at Sam to not move me.

Finally seeing, I looked over to where I knew the sirens were programmed. There, Tucker stood and turned. His eyes looked so tired, like the energy had been ripped out from him. I wondered why, but I could not think. I felt Sam’s hand on mine, a whimper escaping me. 

I didn’t feel like a sixteen-year-old boy anymore. It didn’t feel like my birthday was just yesterday, and I didn’t feel like everything had been perfect the day before. I wanted to hide, like I used to when I was small. I would hide behind-

And I would drink hot chocolate at bedtime when-

I felt another wail burn through my throat, and I let my tears finally roll down my face. Everything hurt, nothing was better, and certainly Jazz’s crying hurt me more than anything else.

Sam had a phone to her ear, and she was reciting details. She started talking about them-

“Danny? What happened?”

Please, I don’t want to remember anything. It made my head hurt, trying to remember everything. There weren’t any more sirens, but they would be coming. I remembered wailing, I remembered crying, and I remembered them-

They shouted.

“What happened to Mom and Dad?”

We were crying out, fighting for our lives. We pushed through, fighting a bad ghost. I had seen it only once before. The first time, it had been just a peek. It was a shy thing, hidden away by its own self-preservation. But it wasn’t shy; it was clever. I saw it again, and it was so dangerous, I survived by luck alone.

No one expected it to attack again - Sam and Tucker had barely managed to escape it once - and I certainly never meant for my parents to ever witness something so ugly. Its claws had been sharp, ready to attack - it wanted all of us dead.

I couldn’t tell Jazz that our parents were dead, but when the paramedics came, and I was taken onto a stretcher, Jazz saw our parents lifted from the rubble. Their eyes looked into the distance that none of us could witness. They were frozen with terror, and I only closed my eyes as my sister lost her last bit of composure, letting out a wail that a younger version of me would have been jealous of.


End file.
